Memory
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Bella's a bit depressed so what will Edward do to get whatever's on Bella's mind out?


**A/N: Hey! I'm Dark Shining Light and I'm an Edward and Bella fan! I'm mostly into anime but I LOVE these Edward and Bella books! I'm proud to say (like other BellEd fans) that I own all three books! **

**Please enjoy my first Bella and Edward story.**

"Memory"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Bella's a bit depressed so what will Edward do to get whatever's on Bella's mind out?

Notes: This will be Edwards' POV, after Eclipse

-

-

-

-

I leaned casually against my silver Volvo, waiting patiently for Bella to step out of her front door and take her to our special meadow.

But for some apparent reason, Bella was taking a bit longer than usual. I frowned; what was happening in there? By picking up on Charlie's mind or just using my vampire hearing, I would have know if they were arguing or that something had happened. But the house seemed quiet, the only sounds were light footsteps and the yelling of the fans from the basketball game Charlie was watching.

Something was differently wrong: normally Bella's father's mind would be on the game, raging on how they missed that free shot or something like that. But right now, his mind was…empty.

My mind snapped back to reality as I heard the front open, only to see my angel walking out. The smile, which had instantly appeared on my face when I saw Bella, disappeared when I noticed her depressed expression.

She looked like she wasn't even awe that she was outside. My eyes widen, rushing to her side before she could trip over the sick.

She gasped and turned her gaze to me, sighing in relief before she smiled.

I grinned back, leaving my arm around her waist. "You okay?" I inquired, slightly brushing the strands of hair from her forehead. I could feel the sides of my mouth growing as I heard Bella's heartbeat increase. What I beautiful sound.

"Yeah." She spoke softly, but something troubled her as I gazed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, noticing her frown.

"Nothing." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

I playfully rolled my eyes, leaning against her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're a terrible liar."

Her face reddened but she continued to look away. "It's nothing." She repeated.

I sighed. I wanted to know what was troubling her but I didn't want to force it out of her. So (I smirked) time to be playful.

"Well, whatever it is, it appears that you're not to well to walk." In half a second, she was in my arms.

Her eyes widened; her mouth dropped. But then her eyes narrowed. "Put me down Edward! I can walk just fine!"

She struggled against me but of course I simply tightened my grip and walked to my car. She sighed and leaned against my chest.

"This is so unfair." She muttered and I chuckled at her pout.

"And you not telling me what's on your mind isn't?" She putted once more, glaring at me for a short time. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"You can tell me anything." I whispered.

"At the meadow." She muttered, once we were in the car. I smiled; I know she'll tell me.

(Scene Change)

I sighed dreamily as I felt Bella place her face by neck while I ran through the forest. Aside from the fact that her scent was driving me crazy and wanted desperately to suck her blood, I couldn't ask for anything better. Okay, that was false right but that was the only think she could do at the moment.

As soon as I stopped, I placed my little Bella on her feet. Of course, once she turned around to meet my gaze she tip-toed to reach my lips. I smirked and slightly laughed at her childish actions before scooping her into my arms and walked underneath a tree. In a half a second, we're on the ground still refusing to let go.

Before Bella could get carried away, I pull back and stare dreamily at her. She groaned while I laughed. Kissing her neck, I state softly. "Now is not the time, Bella. Later."

"You didn't seem to mind a few weeks ago." She replied.

"That was before you refused." I answered.

"Then what's the problem with now?"

"I realized that this isn't the right time."

"Then when is?" She countered.

"Soon." I promised.

While she groaned in annoyance, I couldn't help but to think how adorable she looked when she pouted. I knew she was annoyed with this answer since it was the same one I used on her.

I laid with her for a few moments, arms around her waist as I kissed her neck; trying to figure out what was playing in her head. Was it the same thing that had bugged her when we were at Charlie's?

"What are you thinking?" I muttered

She didn't answer and my curiosity was starting to increase. I wanted to desperately know what thoughts were running in her mind and what could have caused this angel great depression.

"It's just-" She started as I waited patiently for her to continue. "Well, lets just it's not a good a day for me, and especially Charlie."

"And why is that?" 

"Because," My sweetheart sighed, looking away from gaze. "It's the day Renee left Charlie."

I could feel the shock spread though my face, realization hitting me straight in my head. Of course! Why didn't I see it? This was the only time of the year when Chief Swan wasn't himself.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Sorry for not catching the date, sorry for making you say it.

She remained quit then, softly, she said "When I was growing up, I always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a father; you know have those happy family moments with _both_ parents. Even though I pretended not to care, thinking Charlie wasn't really that important since he had become nothing more than someone I would be spending summer with, I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted him to came back and be the father figure he couldn't be when I was growing.

"Then Phil came into the picture and I gave up on Charlie, believing Phil could be my father. However that wasn't what happened; instead of gaining a father, I lost my mother. She no longer needed me and I saw that I was only getting in the way of _her_ happy family.

"I had realized that only Charlie could be my father and that only Renee would be my mother but that I could live with one. That's when I decided Charlie would be the right choice. Renee would get to be with Phil without me getting in the way and maybe I would get the father I always wanted."

Bella started to cry while I hugged her tighter, pushing strays of hair away from her face. So I had been right. That day in Mr. Banner's class when Bella told me her story, when I guessed that she had been suffering more than she's been letting anyone on, it was true. I had been right along and for the past two years.

"I'm glad you told me." I whispered, trying to comfort her. "And I know you'll get your own happy family, one better than the one you already have." Because you deserve that, you deserve all the riches in the world my beautiful angel.

She sniffed, trying to control her breathing before she nodding helplessly in my shirt. "I know. Thank you."

My angel smiled at me and I smiled back.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit OOC but what can I say, I'm not the talented Stephanie Meyer who created 'Twilight', 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse'. Please review and if I get a good amount of reviews I'll make a multi-chapter Twilight story. I hadn't read a story with this idea so I'm hoping that my idea will be creative!**

**Please review and till next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
